Zachariah Cash
|image = Image:zachariahwiki.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'This is ' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Zachariah Cash |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 27 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Original Character |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 4146 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 0 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 1 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = http://helluvachin.dreamwidth.org/ |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Shane}} Information Pre-Game History On April 3rd, Zachariah was born to Brais and Leilah Cash. Both of them were hardworking and well known police officers in their precinct. Shortly after Zachariah was born his father, frustrated with the state Halis was in and unwilling to let his newborn son grow up in such a place, began to assist the rebellion without his son or wife knowing. Tragically, a week after Zachariah’s third birthday, Brais’ involvement with the rebellion was discovered. He was immediately arrested and then shipped of to Deadworld. They never heard from him again after that. Growing up Zachariah was something of a mama's boy. He idolized her. She was his hero. She caught the bad people and protected the innocent. Zachariah wanted to be just like her, and she called him her little deputy, which he took to heart. In school Zachariah was always trying to protect people. Whenever someone was being bullied Zachariah was there to stop it, or try to at least. Unfortunately Zachariah never actually knew how to fight. What he could do though, was take one hell of a punch, and a lot of them too. If Zachariah won a fight it was due to endurance and sheer tenacity rather than any sort of fighting prowess. This gave Zachariah a reputation as a trouble maker throughout school. Zachariah didn't care. He was protecting people, just like his mother. As he grew older Zachariah began aspiring to become a police officer just like his mother. At fourteen Zachariah started learning how to box to keep himself in shape. Though he wasn’t a natural at it, Zachariah was determined and constantly kept with it. Eventually it became a hobby as much as an exercise and he began practicing whenever he had free time. It wasn’t long before he was knocking out other kids twice his size. Word quickly began to spread around his school that he was not one to mess with. When he turned sixteen his friends encouraged him to try some amateur boxing. To his surprise, his mother agreed with them. If he was going to fight she would rather he do it in a place where it wouldn’t lead to more trouble. After some more coaxing Zachariah finally decided to give it a shot. At the very least he could use any money he made from it to help support his mother. Although his first few fights didn’t go so well, he slowly began to pick up steam as he gained more and more experience. Finally, when he turned eighteen, Zachariah took his long awaited police exam. Though he easily passed the physical portion of the exam, Zachariah failed the written exam. What he would never know was that it was impossible for him to pass. More patriotic members of the police force didn’t want Brais’ son joining for fear he would turn out just like him. The last thing they wanted was another crusader for the rebellion popping up in their ranks. With his dream shattered, Zachariah was heartbroken. However his mother wasn’t about to let him sit around and mope. She reminded him that he was still a boxer, and a good one. She encouraged him to keep going and prove to everyone that he could be the best. He knew she was right and having his spirit renewed, Zachariah threw himself into his boxing career. One year later Zachariah joined the professional circuit and claimed to be a fighter for the people. For another year his career soared as he proved to be one of the better fighters in his division. Every fight he won he claimed it was for the people of Halis and the times he lost he swore to them he would do better. Finally he learned that he would take part in one of the most important matches of the year. His opponent was to be the son of Calixta Gerard, the dictator of the Unified Distracts of Halis. It was the fighter of the people versus the son of the government. Before the fight even started Zachariah was informed that he was supposed to take a dive, but because of his morals and his pride, he wasn’t going to let that happen. The moment the fight started Zachariah went all out against this opponent. He won by technical knockout before the first round was even over, but the moment the fight ended he was surrounded by Gerard’s personal guards. They charged him with assault and attempting to incite a rebellion and carted him off to Deadworld. They wasted no time processing him into the next game. Terrified and alone, Zachariah wandered the arena until he stumbled into another player. The man he found had just finished killing another player and was ready to turn on Zachariah. Just as he was sure he was going to die he was saved by another player, a woman named Abeni. After killing the man and seeing what a terrified wreck Zachariah was, Abeni grabbed him and led him to a place where they could be safe for a moment. She told him that she wasn’t there to play the game and the only thing she wanted was to escape. Abeni offered that they team up and stay alive long enough to find a way out. Zachariah eagerly agreed. For almost a year they stuck together, Abeni teaching Zachariah what she knew though she stayed very quiet about her past. He learned how to fire a gun, repair his weapon, set traps, and even create IEDs. To survive each game they stayed quiet and stayed moving. Eventually though, they did have to fight and they did have to kill, something Zachariah had trouble with. He knew there were people in these games just like him. People who didn’t really deserve to be here and were just scared out of their minds. He wanted to help them just like Abeni had helped him. Things rarely worked out that way. Many of the people Zachariah tried to help were already broken by the game and had become players like the others. More than once Abeni had to save him from getting himself killed when he tried to help someone. Near the end of his first year in Deadworld tragedy struck again. During a fight Abeni was killed and Zachariah was left entirely alone. Things changed after that. Though he still tried helping people he was becomingly increasingly more paranoid. Rarely did he actually approach people anymore. Instead he just watched them and helped from a distance. Of course even that got him into trouble and though he tried everything he could to keep from doing so, he still had to kill. Every kill he made weighed on his mind and each time he was forced to pull the trigger he wondered if he was going to become just another player in the games. Four more years came and went and Zachariah still found no way out nor had he been able to save anyone. His faith in himself and humanity was beginning to crack. During his fifth year in Deadworld he found another player doing as he did, trying to save others but this man had no weapon. Like Abeni before him, Zachariah saved them man and offered that they stick together. The man agreed and gave his name, Beatus. Zachcariah took to calling him Priest. The more time they spent together the more Zachariah’s faith began to restore itself and that they could save the people stuck in Deadworld. However, it would not last. Near the end of the game Priest was killed, and for the first time in his life Zachariah played the game. After “winning” five years in a row, Zachariah was told he was going to be rewarded. Instead of being taken back the cells where they kept the prisoners, he was led to a spectator’s booth. There he came face to face with Calixta Gerard. Instead of killing him like he thought she would, she directed his attention back to the arena. There he saw his mother. Gerard told him that he would watch as his mother would face off against five of the biggest criminals they had in Deadworld, and, after being restrained by Gerard’s guards, watch he did. His mother fought bravely but she wasn’t eventually overwhelmed. Zachariah watched as she was killed right before his eyes. It was only then that they took him back to the cells. Shortly after that, he was broken out of Deadworld by members of the rebellion, Fiel and Iriel. Fiel and Iriel took Zachariah in, giving him a place to live above Fiel’s restaurant. During his first month of freedom, Zachariah began withdrawing into himself barely speaking to anyone. To get him moving around, Fiel started giving him menial tasks to complete such as setting up his living space and sorting out the back room of the restaurant. Later that space would inadvertently become his own workshop. She would also offer him emotional support whenever she could. As time passed, Fiel and Iriel spent more and more time with Zachariah, slowly drawing him out of the shell he built around himself. Eventually the two women would become his closest friends in the outside world. The more time he spent with them the more he began recover from the time spent in Deadworld. Sparring with Iriel not helped keep him in shape but helped him get over his fear of hurting others and working in his workshop would slowly help build his confidence as he repaired anything people brought to him. Unfortunately he continued having nightmares about Deadworld keeping him from getting much sleep. As another year passed Zachariah decided he would help them by joining the rebellion. This led to a talk between him and Iriel about his distaste for guns and weapons in general. All that time in Deadworld left him thinking that weapons were nothing but a way to get people killed but Iriel bluntly told him that if he hadn’t used them himself then would have never survived in Deadworld. She brought up how even his mother used a gun in order to protect people and told him all she wanted to do was give him some perspective. After thinking about what she told him, Zachariah finally pulled his head out of the sand. Although he agreed to use a gun it would only be as a last resort. For this reason Zachariah wasn’t allowed to go on missions with the others. Instead he stayed behind as an engineer and mechanic, repairing people’s equipment while at the same time upgrading it and even developing new equipment for them to use. Game History Personality His outlook when he was younger used to be very black and white, but changed after a talk with his mother. She’s the one who taught him that no one ever starts off bad and that people always deserve a second chance. This becomes one of Zachariah's core beliefs, especially once he enters Deadworld. After surviving so long in Deadworld it’s something he has to believe so that he retains his faith in humanity. To him something has to happen to make people turn bad and they’re victims just as much as anyone else. When good people are put in bad situations that they can’t handle, that's when they turn bad. Despite being trapped in Deadworld, Zachariah hates to kill people. He's much more prone to flee from a fight than take part in one. Of course that doesn't mean he hasn't killed someone. After surviving five years in Deadworld it would be impossible not to, but each life he takes weighs heavily on his mind even if they are the worst of the worst. To him, pulling the trigger and taking someone's life should never come easy. If it has then that means he's just become another player in the game and that thought scares him more than anything else. Whenever he sets traps they're mostly used to drive people off than actually kill them. Even once he’s in a fight with another contestant he tries to talk them down and convince them that they didn’t need to do this than actually fight them. It hardly ever works but he always feels like he has to try. No matter how good of a person he tries to be, all that time in Deadworld has left its mark. Zachariah is extremely paranoid and show signs of PTSD. Sudden noises put him on edge as does people coming up from behind him. Sleep comes hard to him and most nights he doesn’t get more than a few hours sleep. Even when he’s trying to relax his body remains on high alert and he’s doing something, often flipping a coin between his fingers. When he’s not working he always likes to be doing something. Generally Zachariah is a well meaning guy. He’s forgiving and friendly to most everyone. Getting him angry is something that takes work. There are more important things that he needs to worry about than getting angry at someone trying to be an asshole. His instinct is to just ignore them. Boxing to him is a stress relief, a hobby, and a way to stay in shape. Just because he likes to box doesn’t mean he likes to fight. By no means is he a coward though, as he will jump to the aid of anyone in need of help. Appearance fter years of boxing and being in Deadworld Zachariah is a very fit man. There’s zero fat on the man but that’s mostly due to his diet while he was a player in the games. After barely being fed and scavenging for most of his food, his body is very lean and he’s almost underweight for a man who is 5’ 11’’. His hands are extremely calloused from boxing, handling weapons and making jury rig repairs on things. Zachariah’s eyes are a beautiful bright blue, but because of his lack of sleep he has deep bags underneath them. Underneath his shirt are a multitude of scars, some from gunshot wounds, some from stab wounds, and even some from burns. There are also some on his on his legs and one of his face just by his chin. By far the worst is the one on his stomach where he was almost run through with a sword. Abilities, Skills and Talents Zachariah used to be a professional boxer and his career could have gone a long way if not for Deadworld. His uppercut is extremely powerful. After surviving five years in Deadworld, Zachariah is good scavenging for food and supplies, keeping quiet, and setting traps. Zachariah also has very nimble hands and is skilled when it comes to repairing things, mostly weapons. When he joins the resistance he becomes even better at it and is able to fix weapons, all sorts of gear, and vehicles. He also gets pretty good at jury rigging things. Unfortunately he's not a very good shot which makes the shotgun his weapon of choice. Naturally this all makes his a skilled close quarters combatant who excels in urban warfare. He has knowledge of IEDs but rarely uses them, mostly because he wants to kill as few people as possible. Also finding a detonator for them is hard. In both boxing career and his time in Deadworld, Zachariah has been able to take an enormous amount of punishment and keep going. Of course, he's still only human. Limitations and Weaknesses None beyond that of a normal human. Relationships Abeni Lorenn: Partner. Best friend. Lover. No one is more dear to him than Abeni and he trusts her completely. Castmates Abeni Lorenn Other Characters Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Active Category:Characters Category:Original Character